Toys in general are made to reproduce an item of interest to the child. Prior art has been limited to toy cameras that have the same basic shape and function, including a light simulating a flash. Other toys have simple lenses for viewing with static functions in place of actual picture reproduction using film as in an authentic camera. Toy cameras have been in long use having the basic shape with material possessing the exterior appendages reproduced on the surface with other colorful designs and indica resembling a camera, but not having any of the functional capabilities.